


Science Fiction Double Feature

by winter_storm



Series: Hetalian Holidays [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Costumes, Established Relationship, Halloween, Human & Country Names Used, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_storm/pseuds/winter_storm
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are officially dating. They have arranged to spend Halloween together in America, but participating in a a late night showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show is not exactly what Arthur had in mind.





	Science Fiction Double Feature

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is really weird to write a Halloween fiction in April but just stay with me. So here is what happened. I was trying to work on the next chapter for Those Emerald Eyes (I’m almost done with it if anyone is curious) and I just couldn’t get this idea out of my head. I don’t know why it won’t leave me alone but it won’t. I decided I might as well write it out and see if it would let me work on some of my other fictions if I started it. So I’m going to go ahead and try. 
> 
> A few really quick notes about this. It is in the same verse as Yankee Doddle Sweetheart so it is countries using human and country names, and USUK is an established relationship. This can be read as a stand alone, but if you want how they got together that is Yankee Doddle Sweetheart. I am going to try to keep this rated for teens, but I might have to bump up the rating since the movie itself is rated R. Last note if you have not seen/don’t know Rocky Horror Picture Show this fiction will not make sense, but I will probably do another Halloween fic for this series at some point that does not require any previous knowledge.

Chapter 1: I Wanna Go, Oh-Oh

It was unreasonably hot for late October and even the most professional of countries were having a bit of trouble concentrating on the presentation Germany was giving. It was no surprise to find Italy asleep, but it seemed that also, France, Japan, and even Russia were drifting in and out of sleep. Even more surprising however was that America did not look to be tiered at all. He was in fact rather animated, if just as uninterested in Germany’s presentation as everyone else. England was also alert but that was probably because he was the focus of the American’s attention. 

England quickly turned back to his notes as soon as America’s attention was off of him. He wondered what had captured the boy’s attention not that he cared that he wasn’t getting the attention. Well maybe he cared a little but not much; not too much at least. He didn’t have to wonder long though when he felt something poke against his head causing him to look up from his notes. The American was smiling at him goofily before pointing to the table. England looked where he was pointing at. It seemed what had poked him in the head was a paper airplane. Had the boy really just hit him in the head with a paper airplane? The smile on the idiot’s face appeared to say that yes he had just hit him in the head with a paper airplane. England shook his head lightly and grabbed the airplane. He intended to aim it into the rubbish basket, but a bit of black print on the inside caught his attention. 

He looked around at the assembled countries. No one was paying him any attention other than America who was pretending not to though he could feel the boy’s eyes darting to him. The boy would make a terribly spy, but he had to admit he kind of loved that about him. With a long suffering though muffled sigh England relented and opened the paper airplane. On the inside of the sheet of, he now realized, light blue paper was a flyer. It was for an old movie theater. England planned to spend some time in America after the current meetings were done anyway since they hadn’t really been able to spend much time together recently since work kept them apart. It seemed the boy was trying to spend this incredibly boring meeting making a few plans for the two of them. An old movie theater hardly seemed like the sort of thing the boy would normally be interested in doing, but Arthur had to admit that vintage movies were highly appealing to him. He couldn’t help but smile at the idea of going to see a classic movie with the boy. It was when he was just feeling the corners of his mouth quirk into a real smile that he noticed the part of the flyer the boy had circled and his face immediately fell. He had to be joking.

At the bottom of the flyer circled by America in bright red ink was a small advertisement about an audition. He wouldn’t have been able to mistake the boldly painted lips for any other logo and in case anyone could under it in dripping print clear as day read ‘The Rocky Horror Picture Show.’ This was ridiculous was this really what America wanted to do with their time together? go audition for this show? The boy must have gone insane. England had to admit he had a certain fondness for the show after all it had originated in England and was one of the few things that had caused such a big sensation even it it was cultish fallowing it was still a very large one. He had been to several showing of the movie over the years he had even introduced it to America many years ago but going to see it as an audience member and being one of the people up there in front of the screen performing it? Well he had never thought about that and didn’t really relish the idea of making a fool of himself. He took the flyer turned it over and in big block letters printed the word ‘NO’ with three exclamation points fallowing it just to make it clear that he was emphatically against this idea of the American's. 

With a highly irritated look England made sure that America was looking in his direction before holding up the paper and pointing so the boy could see his reply clearly. The boy looked slightly perplexed. With a determined look on his face he bent to his paper only to ball it up and lob it at England head a moment later. With a grumble England opened up the wad of paper. Written on it in the boy’s messy scrawl were two words ‘why not?’ That was it. England lobbed the paper back at him to get his attention before holding up his sign of protest again with out any more explanation that it had before. The boy confused opened the paper only to see that it also had no more explanation. He hastily grabbed his pen again and wrote in big block letters to mimic the ones that England had used ‘PLEASE!’ He held up his own make shift sign when England glanced at him pairing it with a pleading puppy dog pout. England merely held up his own sign again. 

Both of them jumped when they heard Germany slammed a fist on the table. They looked up at him almost afraid of what they would see on his face. Yes, they were right to be scared the large blonde man was red in the face and glaring at them with his blue eyes narrowed. “If you two love birds are done flirting then maybe we can actually talk about the economy now?” He said it more like a threat than a question, and everyone knew that Germany was more than willing to care out any threat he made unless Italy was involved.

America didn’t see why Germany was fussing at them it wasn’t like anyone else was paying attention to his stupid lecture. About half the countries were asleep or at least they had been when he made his paper airplane. It seemed all of them but Italy were awake now and staring rather intently between him and England. He felt kind of bad when he saw the way England ears turned pink in embarrassment. He didn’t feel too bad though because he thought the island nation looked really cute when he blushed like that. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two love birds, as Germany had put it mumbled their apologies to the irate nation promising that they would not disturb the meeting again. The rest of the meeting did pass in relative peace. America spent most of the time pouting at England while England for his part spent most of the remaining time trying to ignore America. Neither of them ended up paying much attention to the proceeding, but sine they weren’t actively being a distraction no one cared. 

Alfred shot to his boyfriend side as the meeting came to a close. He waited patiently as Arthur said goodbye to Kiku and Francis, probably the two people closest to him other than Alfred himself. Arthur had to congratulate the boy on his restraint. With a soft smile he turned to Alfred. “Yes love?” He asked with an accommodating smile that they both knew he didn’t mean. 

Alfred huffed at him and glared at him with a pout. “Why not Arthur? Come one it will be fun.” He said grabbing the flyer still on the table and waving it at Arthur. He flattened the flyer out on the table to point out the section he had circled. “Look.” He said pointing at the paper. “Auditions are tomorrow and then there are just a few hours of practice everyday leading up to Halloween and you already cleared your schedule so we could spend the Holiday together so why can’t we do this?” He had learned pretty fast that getting logic was the best way to get Arthur to do what he wanted so that was what he was going with to sell this idea. 

Arthur sighed and closed up briefcase. “Of course I want to spend the holiday with you, you idiot, but why do we have to do this? I mean have you even seen the show it is rather racy and depending on casting could end up slightly inappropriate don’t you think?” He asked. He would love to see Alfred in some of the costumes, but he would really rather not think about an entire movie theater full of people seeing it as well. He liked the idea of so many people seeing him strutting around in fishnets even less. It was true that they may not even get cast and even if they did they would probably just end up being background characters to fill in the songs, but there was always a chance. 

Alfred watched his boyfriends face turning pink again with his thoughts. He laughed. “Of course I’ve seen it Arthur you took me to see it years ago back when it had first come to America. How did you think it became a cult classic?” He said with a slightly cheeky smirk. “Look I will end up being some chorus part or Brad and you are a shoe in for the old guy in the sweater vest and wheelchair. Besides you are the one who shot down all of the couple costumes I came up with. What good is being a couple if you can’t dress like one on Halloween.” He whined. 

Arthur rolled his eyes keeping his voice even. “I said no to all of your ideas because they all put me in the roll of busty scantily clad female. I am a strong male nation and I will not prance around in a skirt so you can live out some cross dressing kink. As for the casting . . .” His voice got a touch colder. “The old guy in the wheelchair? I am hardly ancient Alfred and must I remind you that I tend to stick to the sweater vests because whenever I wear anything else around you you seem to short circuit. I would hate to give you a heart attack so I stick to the sweater vests. They are for your good not mine.” His green eyes flashed at the implications and Alfred couldn’t help but turn impossibly red as the memories of some of the more alternative clothing he had seen Arthur wear. “Besides what was so wrong with dressing as Sherlock and Watson? I thought it was a rather brilliant idea that way neither one of us has to dress in drag and this show will probably force both of us to do so.” Arthur pointed out. It was true by the end of the movie all of the main characters at least were in fishnets and a bustier. 

Alfred groaned. “But Artie they aren’t a couple. I mean they are a pair sure, but there is nothing romantic between them. I wanted to do something it would have felt wrong to do when we weren’t a couple. Since we couldn’t decide on matching costumes I thought this was a fun way that we could still do something together besides Rocky Horror started in England I thought that would make you happy you know that I’m actually suggesting something from your country.”

“I’m surprise at you Alfred I didn’t realize you knew that Rocky Horror came from my country. Still I am not going to go. Nothing you do will possibly tempt me to go to those auditions tomorrow.” He looped his arm with Alfred’s. “Now let’s go get dinner you are probably ravenous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all in advance for any feed back. As always appreciate any help and try to reopened to all the comments I get and use them to improve my writing so please take a moment and let me know what you think. Also feel free to make predictions about how the auditions will go.  
> Winter_storm


End file.
